


Don't Poke the Bear

by abeautifulmessofcontradictions, TheTwoFlamingos, tinyPsycho77



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeautifulmessofcontradictions/pseuds/abeautifulmessofcontradictions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwoFlamingos/pseuds/TheTwoFlamingos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyPsycho77/pseuds/tinyPsycho77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz breaks Red’s number one rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Poke the Bear

Her torso slammed into the hard mahogany of his desk, knocking the breath from her lungs.

His hand blazed a trail down her spine, the rough fabric of her shirt scratched against the pads of his finger tips.

She fought to turn around, to see his face, to touch him, but he held her fast against the smooth surface.

“No,” he rasped in her ear. “We’re doing this my way.”

Liz felt a violent shiver run through her body at his possessive words. “Oh, god...yes,”

His hands gripped her hips, pulling her back against him, letting her feel him, _all of him_ , rock-hard and ready for her.

Her breath was coming out in harsh pants and she couldn’t quite keep enough of it in her lungs; this dominant side of Red was turning her on something fierce, and she wanted to see just how _far_ he’d take it.

Red leaned over her body, arching over her back, and pulled her up flush against him. He buried his face in her hair, scenting at her neck like a wolf and licked a hot trail along her flesh. “Mine,” he growled in her ear.

Liz struggled against him, “That’s what you think.”

She knew she was playing with fire by challenging him, but she wanted him to snap, she wanted him to lose control and possess her.

He spun her around so quickly that she lost her balance. He caught her against his chest, imprisoning her with the steel bands of his arms. One hand came up to grip her jaw painfully once she was steadied. He searched her eyes with his own heated glare. He crushed his lips to hers, forcing her mouth open with his fingers at the hinge of her jaw, shoving her head back for his domination.

Liz allowed herself to get swept up in his demeanor, giving him a little satisfaction before she made him work for what he wanted. She knew she would eventually give herself over to him, but a girl's gotta have her fun first. She pushed back against him; her tongue forced his to retreat.

Red’s hand tightened painfully on her jaw at her resistance. “If you’re not going to play nice,” he ground out through his teeth as he pinned her against the edge of the desk with his hips, “Then you’re not going to like where this goes.”

She caught his lip between her teeth and bit down, hard. His hand moved swiftly from her jaw to the back of her head. He gathered up a handful of her auburn tresses and yanked back, causing her to cry out in surprise.

“Are you sure you want to go down this path, my dear?” His voice was calm and hypnotic; yet sharp and brutal.

The fire in his eyes gave her just the tiniest flash of fear, but she was determined to poke the bear.

“I can handle anything you dish out, Red.” Her voice gave nothing away of the apprehension she felt. “You don’t scare me!”

An evil smile spread across his face and he whipped her violently around until she was facing the desk once more. His hands roved possessively over her body until she was quivering in his steely embrace. Red’s teeth closed over the exposed skin of her shoulder as he shoved her jeans down over her hips. One hand on her shoulder forced her body down, spreading her across the desk for his taking.

Liz’s body was humming with pleasure. For too long she had been fantasizing about having this man’s hands on her in so many different ways. She shook her hips at him, testing him, teasing him with her body. She made a show of spreading her legs a couple of inches and lifting her lower body higher into the air, making sure he got a good view of what she had to offer.

Red’s breathing quickened with desire. His arousal strained against the fabric of his jeans, begging for release. His fingers found her roughly beneath the insignificant covering of her lacy thong, her wetness belying her resistance. There was nothing gentle in the way he thrust into her, stretching her for him, but she gasped in pleasure all the same.

“Oh, Red,” instinctively she pushed back against his intruding fingers, craving his rough treatment of her body. Dimly, she remembered that she was supposed to be resisting and twisted her hips away in protest.

She let out a small squeak when she felt the sharp sting of his hand come down on her bare backside.

Red smiled wryly against her back. “You know you want it.”

Liz closed her legs, denying Red what he wanted most. “No.”

He brought his hand down on her ass again; this time the blow was harder. “Open your legs, Lizzie.”

She shook her head, refusing to back down. She clenched her thighs together, tightly, forcing him to remove his fingers from her wet core.

Red sighed and lifted off her. Liz was momentarily puzzled, then she felt both his hands wrap around her wrists and her arms were jerked back, her elbows bent, wrists touching. Red leaned over her, his whole body immobilizing hers against the desk.

“I don’t need to fight you, Lizzie. You _will_ give me what I want,” he snapped his hips against her ass. “I will make you ask for permission to surrender yourself to me. Go ahead, Lizzie, I dare you to try and keep me out.”

Liz felt every inch of his body touching her and it sent her reeling; she was beginning to lose her grip on reality. She felt him transfer her wrists to one hand and she pulled away from him, trying to break free, but his grip on her wrists refused to break.

His free hand clasped the back of her neck and with one solid yank, she found herself standing straight up once more.

She couldn’t stop her head from dropping forward as he relinquished his grip on her neck in favour of popping the buttons on her shirt. She continued to test his hold on her, twisting this way and that without warning, hoping to break the iron band of his fingers, but her attempts proved futile. Between his firm grip on her wrists and her legs held hostage between his and the desk, she was helpless against him.

Red’s resolve was slowly waning. When they had first entered this game, he had planned to be gentle with her, but her defiance had sparked something inside him, and he was powerless to deny her what she wanted.

With deft hands he quickly released the buttons of her shift and pulled it off her shoulder, letting it pool around her restrained limbs.

His hand moved to the clasp of her bra and quickly, that too, joined her shirt. His hand returned to the back of her neck.

“Since you’re so intent on being stubborn, before I _let_ you surrender your body to me, you’re going ask for permission to remove the rest of your clothing.” Red clamped his teeth down on her ear. “The longer you defy me, Lizzie, the more I will _force_ you to submit to me.”

Red slammed her back down on the desk. The movement forced her to adjust her stance, giving him the perfect opportunity to shove his leg between hers. He kept the pressure on her body and let go of her neck. He reached over her and fumbled with one of the drawers in his desk. He dug around for a moment before pulling out a Rabbit. He placed the vibrator on the desk next to her and ventured back into the drawer for his handcuffs.

“Ask me, Lizzie,” he squeezed her wrists, “Ask _me_.”

She bit down on her lip, she wouldn’t give in.

Red growled at her impertanance. “Fine, have it your way.”

He forced his knee further between her legs, opening her up to him. His fingers slid between her legs and pulled her thong to the side. Liz arched her back and shuddered as he swiftly inserted the smooth vibrator into her center, his name escaping her lips on a breathless moan.

He smiled vindictively. “That’s right.”

She struggled on the desk, fighting against the overwhelming pleasure spiraling through her body, fighting to refuse him. She wiggled her shoulders defiantly, trying to pry herself off the desk.

“Let’s see if you can _handle_ this.” He strategically hit one of the buttons on the hilt of the toy, turning the shaft vibration onto it’s lowest setting. His smile grew larger as he felt the vibrations spread through her.

Liz moaned, a low, throaty sound against the smooth varnished mahogany. She was begging in her mind, pleading with him to turn it up, to thrust it inside her, but she willed her words to be silent. She forced her body not to move. She refused to give him the satisfaction of her surrender.

Red licked his lips sinfully, reading her internal struggle in the tiny, involuntary undulations of her hips and the slight sheen of sweat that glistened over her body. “I believe you have something you wanted to ask me?”

Liz shook her head rapidly, her jaw clenched against the pleasure coursing through her body.

“Very well.” He adjusted the speed and turned on the tiny clit stimulator, holding it so that it just barely grazed the delicate bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs.

Her eyes flew open at the new sensation. She strained to drive her hips downward, closer to the delicious vibrations that were slowly making her insane bus his body held her firmly in place. She writhed beneath him on the desk, her body thrashing against him. She was whimpering incoherently, biting her lip to keep from screaming.

Finally, she reached her tolerance level; she couldn’t stop the words from spilling from her lips. “Please...Red...oh, god, please…”  

His hand came up to settle her, gripping tightly against the back of her neck. “ _ASK_ me.” He gave he neck a more forceful squeeze.

“PLEASE! I...may I...have permission to undress for you Red?” Her voice was small and desperate and the broken sound made him smile victoriously.

He shifted from her, elevating the weight that was pinning her to the desk. He retained his death grip on her neck as he released her wrists. He stepped back, allowing her a modicum of freedom to move.

“You may, but leave the panties.”

She sighed and raised her upper body off the desk. Turning around, she fumbled out of her shirt, her hands unsteady with the fluttering weight of the vibrator still tight against her core. She shrugged out of her bra and dropped it unceremoniously to the floor. She held herself very still, hoping he would touch her.

“Now, Lizzie, you’ve been a very bad, little FBI agent haven’t you?”

She shuddered again at his words. _What would he do to her now?_

His hand hot out to grip her jaw. “Haven't you!”

“Yes, Sir.” Her eyes locked with his as she waited for whatever he would do next.

“Good girl, on you knees.”

Her eyes widened, but she dropped to her knees subserviently before him, her thighs clenching together to keep the vibrator in place.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he admonished. “Put your hands behind your back.”

He leaned over her shoulder, and snapped the cuffs around her wrists with a definitive click. He straightened and stared down at her, one hand under her chin.

"You're gonna suck me until I'm as hard as I want to be or until I've had enough. I may come, or I may not."

She whimpered a little at his tone and watched with rapt attention as he peeled the black sweater from his torso. the sight of his bare chest made Liz wish he hadn’t restrained her, she wanted to glide her fingertips over every inch of his body.

He unzipped his pants and released his cock; sighing with relief as he alleviated some of the pressure on his stiff length.

She felt a shiver rip through her body at the sight of him, he mouth went desert dry and she suddenly couldn’t wait to get him in her mouth.

He gripped himself, stroking his hard length a few times before positioning himself at her lips.

“Open up, Lizzie,”

She obediently complied and he slowly inserted himself into her mouth. Red couldn’t suppress the loud groan from escaping as he felt her hot, wet mouth close around him. He buried both hands in her hair, using her for balance as he lost himself in the sensations she was creating. He let her set the pace, giving her time to adjust to him.

She started slowly, taking as much of him as she could before pulling back. She was grateful for the slow pace and used it to her advantage; taking more of him each time she went back down. She curled her tongue around his shaft, nibbling her way to the tip. She sucked him deep into her mouth, earning the sharp intake of breath she wanted from him.

Red allowed her to continue for a few more moments, before the need to dominate her became too much to ignore.

He gathered her hair in one hand, and caressed her cheek with the other. “Get ready.”

She relaxed her mouth around him, her jaw muscles loosened in anticipation of what he wanted from her.

Red adjusted his stance, his hand constricting around her brown locks as he set a faster pace. His hold on her allowed him complete reign over her movements and her arms behind her back hindered her from bracing herself against his invasion.

Liz closed her eyes and made herself pliant for him, swallowing reflexively around his length.

His hands kept her steady as he forced himself into her throat. The wet sounds of his cock sliding in and out of her mouth had Red gritting his teeth; he could feel his head hitting the back of her throat and her throat muscles relaxing around him to accept his intrusion. He pumped into her mouth, enjoying the small gagging sounds she made around him each time he slipped past her tongue.

“That’s it, lizzie, that’s a good agent.” He pulled her down over him, forcing her to take all of him. “Hold it there…”

Liz fought against the incessant urge to gag, forcing herself to remember to breathe through her nose. She struggled against his hold when the need to breathe became overwhelming.

“Fuck, that’s it.” Red’s hands trembled on the sides of her head, his voice shuddering over his words. He allowed her a single breath to recuperate, before dragging her back onto his cock.

Liz rolled her eyes up to watch him as the head of his shaft pressed against her lips again. She would give him whatever he wanted. Her hands clenched together behind her back and she arched into him willingly. The vibrator continued to pulse inside her, but the sensation was lost on her clit. She pressed her legs together, trying to shift it into the position she wanted. She made a frustrated sound around his erection.

He continued force-feeding her his length, the pressure in his lower belly building with each small gag that left her mouth. He felt his climax rapidly approaching and quickly pulled himself from her mouth.

“Jesus, Lizzie.”

He hauled her to her feet and crashed his mouth against hers. “I think I’ve been selfish long enough wouldn’t you agree?”

He laid her back against the desktop and gently turned the vibrator so that the tiny quivering tendrils were pressed against her clit. She gasped and bucked against him. He grinned wolfishly and thrust the vibrator powerfully into her, allowing it to touch her sweet spot only briefly each time.

“I will allow you speak.” He nudged the vibrator inside her, increasing his pace.

“Please….Red...please,” she panted desperately.

He hand lightly connected with her cheek. “ _Please_ what?”

She made a strangled sound, disconnected, as if she couldn’t formulate the words. Her moans became an unending, high-pitched wail as her hips arched off the desk to meet his insistent thrusts.

He brought his hand down hard on the inside of her thigh, “Oh no, don’t you dare come.”

Liz sobbed his name, a plea for relief. The stinging slap barely registered, she was so intent on chasing that elusive sensation.

“ _Please_ what!”

“Red...please….I need you,” she panted.

Red snarled and gave her thigh another slap. “Your insolence is starting to piss me off, Lizzie. I think you need a proper punishment.”

“No! Red, please...please...I need you to fuck me!” she gasped out, finally finding her words.

“Finally,” Red huffed.

He moved off her and quickly rid himself of his pants. He grasped the twin pieces of her g-string in his hands and pulled, the flimsy material giving way with a satisfying tear. He pulled the remains from beneath her body and tossed the useless garment away. Gripping her arms, he pulled her back up, spun her around and slammed her back onto his desk. “As you wish, sweetheart.”

He lined himself up with her dripping entrance and in one powerful stroke, he buried himself fully into her body.

Liz gasped as he slid inside her. She was powerless to move, to do anything, with her hands still cuffed behind her back. Her toes struggled to find purchase on the floor so she could thrust her hips back against him.

Red curled his hands around her shoulders and surged into her, the creaking of the desk rocking underneath them, coupled with Liz’s cries of pleasure, spurred him on.

She panted and moaned at the fullness plunging inside her, her cheek pressed against the cool wood of the desktop. She was nothing but sensation, all power, all control given over to him. He was responsible for her every feeling in that moment. He was everything.

He straightened, raking his nails down her back until he reached her hips. He grasped her tightly, leaving an imprint of his fingertips for tomorrow, and dragged her body back against his, increasing the depth of his thrusts.

Her sheath clenched around him, her muscles rippling around his length maddeningly.

“Behave.” Red smacked her ass, relishing the bright pink mark blossomed on her ivory skin.

“Ah!” she cried out, shaking her head. It was impossible to force her body _not_ to react that way to his shaft sliding over her g-spot.

Red quirked an eyebrow at Liz’s reaction. “Someone likes a little corporal punishment, eh?”

He brought he his hand down on her ass in time with his thrusts; alternating sides.

Liz cried out for him each time, turning her lips into the top of the desk to muffle her sobs. She felt her legs begin to shake as she got closer. The pain coupled with the depth of his thrusts was driving her over the edge.

He spread her legs wider with his knee and brought both hands back down on her hips, redoubling his efforts.

“Do you want to come, Lizzie?”

“Yes, Sir!” she begged.

Red smiled behind her and landed one last hard blow to her marked backside. “You may come.”

He twisted his hips on each withdraw, hitting the spot deep inside her that pushed her over. She shattered beneath him, crying his name in an endless stream of lust.

He closed his eyes and stopped his movements, gritting his teeth as he felt her spasming around him. He was so close to his own release, but he wanted to see her. With a deep groan he pulled out of her quaking body, his hand diving back into the desk drawer, searching for the keys.

As soon as his fingers closed around the cold metal he yanked his hand from the draw and released her wrists from their binds.

“Turn over, Lizzie, I want to look at you.”

She struggled to face him, her muscles stiff as she rolled over on the hard surface.

Red reached down, pulling her pants from her ankles; he tossed them to the side and settled himself back between her legs. Without warning he pushed back into her body, catching her hips as she arched off the desk. He resumed his fast pace, desperately wanting to reach his end.

He chased her climax with his own, burying himself to the hilt inside her warmth and groaning her name as he spilled himself inside her. He pressed his lips to hers as he sighed against her mouth. “My love….you are _so_ perfect, but next time...get your own bacon.”


End file.
